Akatsuki's New Agenda: The Romulan War
by Hamaru Namikaze
Summary: Tobi's new space time ninjutsu backfires and sends the entire Akatsuki organization into an different dimension. Landing in the middle of the Romulan War, the Akatsuki are soon expected to help the New Coalition fight off the Romulans.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tobi's new Jikuan (Space time) Ninjutsu backfires and sends the entire Akatsuki organization into an different dimension. Landing in the the middle of the Romulan War, the Akatsuki are soon expected to help the New Coalition fight off the Romulans. Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: (Yes just enough money to buy them out...AHHH! Tries to hide huge truck load of money behind her... YOU SAW NOTHING!) I do not own Naruto or Star Trek.**

Akatsuki's New Agenda: The Romulan War

Akatsuki

The name of an infamous, mysterious evil shinobi organization.

Made up of ten S-ranked criminals.

But who knew that they once did a wonderfully non-evil deed for once.

It all started with Tobi.

(o ) 0/_\0 0:_:0

It was one of those few rare days where the Akatsuki were all caught up with the organizations plans for the time being and they were spending the day doing some hobby or just plan old nothing.

Itachi was in his room painting his nails dark purple.

Sasori in his room making wooden dolls.

Zetsu, what else... eating humans.

Hidan is busy practicing a colorful speech for the next foul mouth convention.

Kakuzu is busy counting and protecting his money from other Akatsuki members and dirty muggers.

Kisame's busy talking to his pet fish.

Konan, what else... Origami.

Deidara's busy making out with his hands.

Pain was in his room admiring his piercings in the mirror.

All members however cringed and stopped what they were doing to cover their ears when Tobi's voice came booming through the intercom system that was built into the hideout.

"Calling all Akatsuki members! A meeting has been called into session! Don't be late!"

After some rushing and quick running, all members were sitting in the meeting room waiting for Tobi's explanation of why they are holding an meeting at such a time. Standing up in front of the whole group Tobi began to explain.

"I have finally finished it! My new Jikuan ninjutsu and I want everyone to see what it can do!"

"We had to drop what we were doing for that!" raged Itachi, who resisted the urge to throttle the annoying mans throat. Everyone else mumbled in agreement to the Uchiha's outburst.

Gulping as he pulled on the collar of his black and red cloak, "This new jutsu is going to be useful in helping us capture the last two remaining Jinchuuriki. So let's begin shall we!" explained Tobi, as he started making the handseals, Dog – Dragon – Horse – Dog – Tiger.

Once activated Tobi's body started fading from view, but the effects of the jutsu didn't stop there. It extended out, making few of the object next to Tobi fade out as well. The new jutsu kept going until it stopped and suddenly it started acting up and that's when Tobi noticed.

His body stopped fading and returned to its normal state, but a huge rip in the facric of space and time starts forming in mid air right next to the masked shinobi. Then blueish white light flashed and engulfed all ten shinobi in the room, whisking them away from the Land of Fire, away from the World of shinobi.

(=0_0=) (o_\) (*^_^)

Several blueish white flashes later in the year 2155 in an San Francisco ally way, a blue simmering hole opens up in mid air and dumps ten black and red cloaked shinobi onto the cold unforgiving ground.

"Sempi! Is Sempi all right?" Tobi cried out, as he got off of Deidara.

Deidara snapped back, "Shut up Tobi!" as he throttled the masked rouge shinobi.

Meanwhile all the other members had gotten up and dusted themselves off and looked around.

"Where the flipping heck are we?" said Hidan

"To answer your question Hidan, we could be anywhere in anytime." answered Konan, tilting her head a little to the side still confused herself as she thought, _Does that even make any sense?_

The Akatsuki soon cautiously walk out of the ally way and onto the busy filled streets of San Francisco. All ten members faces held looks of bewilderment as they walked slowly, passing by weird shops and buildings to weird looking people.

Making a long low whistling noise loud enough that everyone in the group heard it, "We're not in the Land of Fire anymore." said Sasori, as he made another whistling noise.

"I don't care what place this is. We just need have Tobi do his new space-time ninjutsu again. AND I SWEAR that I just saw a freaky blue skinned dude pass by." said Kisame frenziedly doing a double-take.

"Your blue skinned too. So why would that bother you?" questioned Itachi, as he walked calmly behind the group.

Kisame glared at Itachi, "Because the dude also had some freaky antennas on his head. That's not natural!"

Itachi glared back, "You've got gills on your face." he said with an deadpanned voice.

"Ohhh, Uchiha logic at work! He got you there Kisame!" cackled Deidara, flashing a grin.

The group of rouge shinobi continued to walked down the street. They soon noticed that most of the people where ordinary humans. Though a few people they saw were clearly not human. The rouge shinobi also saw strange machines landing or flying off in one of the distant landing pads. Passing by the people, the Akatsuki caught a few things in their conversations. They finally gathered enough intel to tell them where and when they were. Earth, San Francisco the year 2155, four thirty in the afternoon.

"Tobi let's try the ninjutsu that you used to get us here. Maybe it can send us home." said Konan, but stopped walking as the masked ninja stopped the group in its tracks.

A self full of small electronic digital devices the size of a small paperback book caught Tobi's eye. Strolling over to the display rack that sat right out side the bookstore, he picked one of them up and read what was display on the screen.

Even though it was hidden behind his mask, his mouth twitched into a smirk, "I would if I could but that new ninjutsu took up most of my chakra supply. Besides I don't want to miss this opportunity." he replied as he held up the small device for the others to see what was on it.

The other Akatsuki members read, it was a news report and what they read sparked their interests.

**The Newly formed Coalition Shaken! The War against the Romulans takes a turn for the worst as they use state of the art remote control devices to seal Starfleet Starships! Starfleet scrambles to build more Starships to defend Earth and other allied planets!**

"Our plans for the Jinchuuriki have been delayed. For now the Akatsuki organization's goal is to reek chaos into this war and dimension!" ordered Tobi.

"How are getting into the war?" asked Pain.

Frowning under his mask, Tobi stared slightly over Pain's shoulder, spacing out. Then one of the strange flying machines caught his eye. He watched as it lifted off, turned and then headed up into the sky and then finally space.

"Uh, Tobi?" said Konan, waving her hand in front of his face, "You with us?" she asked.

"We're getting into the war by stealing one of those." the masked rouge finally answered, pointing to the strange machines in the distance.

"But how are those things suppose to help?" Pain questioned his leader again, taking a glance at where Tobi pointed out.

"Because if you read the news report carefully, it said that the war is being raged in space. If you watch the strange machines carefully, you can see them heading off into space. So they must be some kind of transportation." explained the masked shinobi, the others were listening closely to what he was saying.

"So your saying that we should steal one of those things, head up into space and offer up our services?" said Deidara, waiting for verification.

"Yep" said Tobi.

($_$) /(0|o)\ (_)

Breaking into the hanger that held the shuttlepods had been easy for the Akatsuki that night, all thanks to their ninjutsu. However... getting the shuttlepod that they were in running and moving proved to be quite difficult for the group.

Tobi sat in the pilots seat, busy playing with the controls and Itachi in the co-pilots seat. The rest of the members were crammed uncomfortably in the back.

"It's damn cramped in here." Kakuzu growled, shifting on his seat trying to get more room.

"It would not be so cramped in here if your suitcase full of money was out of the way, as in gone!" Hidan snapped from his location, which was him sitting on the floor.

"That big sword is taking up more room than my suitcase full of money!" growled Kakuzu, his eyes glaring on the huge red three bladed sword on Hidan's back.

Hidan opened his mouth to retaliate back at his money crazed partner, but instead yelled out when the lights flickered and then completely died, "What the heck now!"

Not knowing how to operate the controls, Tobi proceeded to push every button and switch, trying to turn the lights back on. Next to him Itachi was doing the same with the controls that were on his side. However due to them not belonging to the time period or world that they were in, their tinkering with the controls just made the situation worse. So now not only were the lights out but also multiple different alarms were going off and the doors were sealed shut.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Zetsu, but no one heard him because of the alarms.

An ticked off masked shinobi smashed his gloved hand onto the armrest of his seat, glaring at the controls.

In a small building next to the hanger full of shuttlepods, an bored Starfleet Security officer dressed in an blue uniform, sat in front of a wall full of screens and an control panel. He was busy inserting words into his word puzzle when an alarm and a flashing red light on the panel started going off.

Putting his puzzle down, the man checked the screens, his sensor readings and then turned off the alarm and then turned to his crewmate, "Yo Carl, we have intruders in hanger number 3, shuttlepod 5." the man informed.

The man named Carl put down the book that he had been reading and opened up a drawer, "Come on let's check it out. I bet its just some academy cadets again." he said, passing one of the flashlights over to the other man.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Oh and if anyone had noticed the line breakers, they are the faces of the Akatsuki members :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thank KobaltWolf for pointing out my problem of seemingly randomly switching between past and present tense. So for this chapter and onwards I'll be doing my best on keeping this story in the past tense.**

Chapter 2

Uncertain Future

-Bang, Clank, Bang-

"Sun. Of. The. Gun."

-Clank, Bang, Clank-

"Hidan, just stop! Banging your weapon against the door is not going to open it!" screamed Konan, "The alarms are loud and headache inducing enough without your banging and loud cursing added into the mix!"

Hidan stopped and grudgingly put his three bladed sword away. Then he sat back upon the floor and wildly cussed away silently in his head.

(_) (e_e) (=0_0=)

Two beams of light sliced through the darkness. Occasionally the beams landed on empty shuttlepods and then equipment before moving on.

"Hey Alex, did you hear that?" asked Carl, as both security officers moved closer to shuttlepod five, "It sounded like banging."

"Yo, your right man." Alex replied, as he took a small device out from his uniform pocket and activated it, "My scanner says there are ten people in that shuttlepod right now."

_Ten, stuffed inside that small of a space! Crazy academy cadets! _grumpily thought Carl, as he placed his security code into the number pad next to the shuttlepods left hand side door.

After the number pad emitted two small beeps, Carl grabbed hold of the shuttle's door handle and pulled on it, opening it upwards. Alex meanwhile lifted up the shuttle's right hand side door.

(o ) 0/_\0 (*^_^)

All ten members froze as the alarms stopped and then a few seconds later they heard two small beeps. Hidan who had been lightly hitting his head on the sealed shut door fell backwards when the door flew upwards, opening up.

"Damn great! How did you do it Tobi?"

Tobi who had played around with the controls again only moments ago, "Hidan, I didn't..." he begun to say but never finished due to a loud shout.

"Wait a minute your not academy cadets!"

Hidan growled as he pushed himself into an sitting position, "Like Hell we're not!"

"Who are you?" Tobi questioned the man.

"Starfleet Security and you guys are under arrest." answered the man as he pulled a device out from a hostler that was attached to his uniform and pointed it at the masked man, "Don't try anything funny either."

Tobi concluded rather quickly that the device the security guard held was a weapon of some sort and held back on ordering the other members to attack. _The guy is just damn lucky that I can't place an genjutsu on him right now._

The man jerked his head towards the other members of the Akatsuki, "Alex help me with the rest of these guys." he said.

"Yes sir."

Nine members of the Akatsuki jumped up from their seats and begun to do handseals for their jutsu's. Which caught Tobi's attention, as well as the security guards.

_It looks like instead of academy cadets, we instead got the case of the crazy whacked out civilian group. _thought Carl. To the two guards it looked like the group of nine were making weird and strange symbols with their hands.

Tobi glared at the nine shinobi through the hole in his mask, a flash of red could be seen only for an second and disappeared just as quickly, "No stop!" he ordered.

The nine shinobi quickly listened and stopped forming their handseals.

"Now come on we don't have all day." said Alex, as he placed handcuffs on five of the Akatsuki members while Carl got the rest.

0:_:0 ($_$) (o_\)

Two Days Later

Starfleet Headquarters

Civilian Judiciary Department

"Members of the Coalition Grand Jury we have assembled here today to go over the charges that these ten civilians have been arrested of." said the Judge, as she pushed her slipping glasses back up, "Charges that they have been stand accused of are the following, breaking and entering, attempted thief, damage to Starfleet property, and assaulting an officer."

Pain smirked when he heard the Judge bring up the assaulting an officer charge. _The security guard had it coming. We saw an chance for escape and we went for it. _

The other members sat in their seats silently and waited to see what would happen next.

Zetsu however leaned over to his left and whispered to the person next to him, "How do you plan on getting us out of this Tobi?"

"We're not going to get out of this." Tobi whispered back.

Zetsu gasped, "What."

"I used a small amount of the chakra that have so far gained back and placed a small weak genjutsu on the judge and our lawyer." informed Tobi.

The Judge lifted up a antique gavel and slammed it down multiple times, "Order in the court!" she yelled.

The combination of the banging and the yelling effectively stopped all conversations in the court room, including Tobi's and Zetsu's whispered conversation. With the room once again focused on her, the Judge placed the gavel back down.

"Now the case will follow in this order. First, the prosecutor will make an opening statement, outlining the evidence to be presented on the behalf of the prosecution's case. The defense lawyer will then make an opening statement, outlining the defense case. Second, the prosecutor will introduce evidence. Third, after all the evidence has been presented, the lawyers will make closing arguments. Then at the end I will decide the case." the Judge informed the courtroom.

Two and a half hours passed by slowly for the group of ten shinobi. Boredom of the trial had claimed half of the group. If the indication of snores that came from bored half of the Akatsuki were any clearer.

The Akatsuki's lawyer leaned over and whispered, "You guys aren't really taking this trial seriously are you?"

"No, not really." answered Tobi.

"Now does any side have anything else to say before the verdict?" asked the Judge.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

E.S.A.

The Akatsuki's lawyer stood up hesitantly from his seat. For a strange reason he felt this strange urge to tell the Judge this suggestion that had been plaguing his mind since the trial had begun. He really didn't know how the idea formed in his head to begin with, it just sort of popped into creation. It sort of felt like some kind of supernatural force or something had control of his thought patterns. To his current knowledge no one had ever tried suggesting something of this nature to a Coalition Judge before.

He pushed the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind, walked up and stood in front of the Judge, "Your Honor, before the verdict, I have a suggestion to make. We all know that the Romulan War is going on. With all of our starships and their crews being destroyed by Romulan remote drone ships, Starfleet is currently recruiting more heavily these days. Instead of giving them prison time, why not have these ten civilians help out the Coalition by joining Starfleet." he suggested.

Such an unorthodox suggestion created a new fresh wave of conversations that swept through the courtroom. The lawyer chewed on the corner of his bottom lip nervously, as he waited for the Judge to accept or deny the idea.

From the Judge's gavel, bangs filled the air of the courtroom once again. Conversations ceased and the many eyes in the courtroom once again focused on the Judge.

"Strangely for some unknown reason I like your idea more. However we must let the Jury decide if these ten people are guilty or innocent first." said the Judge.

The Akatsuki's lawyer calmed his nerves down a little bit and walked back to his chair and sat back down.

The Judge pushed her glasses back up and addressed the Jury, "Those all in favor of not guilty, raise your hands."

Two hands rose.

"Those all in favor of guilty, raise your hands."

Ten hands rose.

"It has been decided that these ten civilians are found guilty for the crimes they have committed. Instead of time being served in prison, their sentence instead will be to complete four years of Earth Starfleet Academy and join Starfleet after wards. This case is now adjourned." the Judge addressed the courtroom.

The young Judge sighed as she stood up from her seat and packed up the few papers that she had into a folder. She then picked up her padd, positioned both items under her arm and followed the crowd out of the courtroom.

_This case is a first in my judging career history and never again shall I dare to repeat it. _She thought as she took a left at the end of the hallway, heading for her next appointment.

She didn't mind that it was a simple easy case to judge, but she didn't like how it turned out be such an unorthodox one. Usually she was a strict follower of the rules and regulations and was quite confused on how she came to agree with civilians lawyer idea.

She walked down a semi-empty hallway, the noise from her shoes hitting the floor echoed off the walls. When she reached her next appointment, she pushed her glasses back up and sighed as she walked into the courtroom. _I hope this next case is better. _she thought, as the door closed behind her.

/(0lo)\ (0/_\0) (=0_0=)

Konan, Kakuzu, Pain, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori and Hidan were surprised that they didn't get a harsher sentence and Itachi however felt that he knew what had just happen. While Zetsu was the only one who knew what Tobi had done. Once the crowd of people had cleared the courtroom, two security guards walked up to the table that the Akatsuki currently sat at.

"We were ordered to give you these." informed the tallest guard, as he handed each Akatsuki member a padd device.

"All you have to do is complete the Earth Starfleet Academy Registration Form that is on there and once that is done they will send you dates and times for your Entrance Exams." informed the other guard.

The two guards then walked away and left the courtroom. Relived that the case was now over, the Akatsuki's lawyer stood up from his chair and held out his hand to Tobi.

"I'll say good luck to you guys and hope that you will do well in the next few years." he said, smiling.

Tobi took the lawyer's hand and shook it, "That's nice and all but we'll be just find."

The lawyer released Tobi's hand, grabbed his padd off the table and quickly exited the courtroom. The Akatsuki followed right after, entering the huge marble hallway.

"What do we do now?" asked Konan.

"We find a library. Come on." answered Tobi, as he started walking down the hallway.

Groans came from the other members when they heard the word library, which led most of them to claim that Itachi was the most studious bookworm type person in the group and not them. What really ticked off the Uchiha was when the group tried to say that he should be the one to do all the book work and not them. So after Zetsu was able to stop Itachi from using his Susanoo on the group at that moment, they all reluctantly followed Tobi. They all relearned an important lesson and that was never to get an Uchiha angry...ever.

Three hours later, after a fare share of fights and asking around along the way, the group of shinobi finally found a library. Tobi led the group up the entrance steps and into the very old building. The inside of the building wasn't really that big. One side had a small area of books and such, while the other side was dominated by computers and other electronic gadgets and the checkout area was smack dab in-between. Tobi told the group that they were there to study for their Entrance Exams. So the shinobi found a table, sat down and filled out their Academy Registration forms. When they were finished, the shinobi individually went off on their own to find books to help them study for the exams.

Tobi scanned the shelve that was in front of him, his finger dragged across the book spines as he read them. He wasn't really worried about the Exams at all, since he knew an easy and quick way to gain some knowledge of the world that they were in. He continued to scan the shelve until his eye caught sight of what look like a few helpful books. He pulled down one that read 'History of Human Space Fight' on the front in fancy white font. Five minutes later he returned to the table that they were all sitting at, arms filled with six heavy books. He harshly placed the books down on the table, sat down and opened up one that read 'The Cultures and Customs of the Mid to Late 21th Centuries' on the front.

Pain looked up from behind his book pile when he heard something being placed harshly on their table.

"Isn't reading all that a little bit too much?" he asked Tobi.

"Not really." Tobi answered, as he activated his Sharingan and disappeared behind the book that he currently held in his hands.

Pain just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his reading.

Meanwhile right next to where Tobi and Pain sat, Deidara focused his attention on folding a piece of paper into a triangle. He was utterly bored with studying the books that he had gotten from the library shelves. There was only one reason that he was bored with the books and that was because they didn't have his type of art in them. Usually if the books didn't have his favorite type of exploding art, he would not read them. Once he was done folding the piece of paper, he flicked it over towards the person who sat in front of him.

Sasori kept the paper on the table and flicked it back towards Deidara. Once the paper had stopped at the very edge of the table, Deidara flipped the little corner sticking out. He then picked it up and then aimed it towards Sasori's hands which had formed a goal shape. Face screwed up in concentration, Deidara flicked the paper triangle. The paper flew across the table and in-between Sasori's fingers.

"Six points for me, un." said Deidara.

"You just got lucky." replied back Sasori.

"Really, well let's do round two then, un." replied Deidara.

They kept the paper on the table and flicked it to each other, repeating the process til it stopped at the edge of the table in front of Deidara. He aimed the paper towards Sasori's fingers once again, and then flicked the paper. The paper flew, but didn't reach its destination. Instead it burst into black flames and landed in a smoldering heap on the table.

"You should be studying, notplaying paper football." said Itachi, as he wiped the blood coming from his eye onto his sleeve and then went back to his book.

"Jeez, Uchiha's are no fun, un!" mumbled Deidara.

Itachi had looked up from his book at that moment, grabbed a pencil and threw it at Deidara's head.

"OWWWW! What was that for, un!" hissed Deidara.

"I don't need to hear, to know what you just said." informed Itachi.

_Damn Sharingan!_ thought Deidara, as he focused once again on the boring books.

A few hours later the Akatsuki were kicked out of the library due to closing time. They walked down from the old worn steps of the library and took a left once they had reached the sidewalk. An hour ago they found out that their exams would be held the next day at one of the academy's testing rooms. As the group of shinobi silently walked, the sky turned from a combination of pinks to oranges.

"Where are we going to stay for the night?" Zetsu asked.

"We're going to spend the night in the allyway that we first arrived in." answered Tobi, as he led the group down another street.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Exams

Ten black and red cloaked figures raced down a semi-crowded street filled with early morning San Francisco commuters. A few casual commuters here and there dodged the ten figures and angrily yelled at them as they ran by. Ignoring the comments being thrown at them, the Akatsuki ran down a few more city blocks and stopped at a intersection.

"Where the heck is this Academy?" growled Kisame.

Tobi looked up from the padd device that he held, "This device says that it's in or around a area that was formally known as Fort Baker." he said as he looked down at the padd again, "This map says that we have a few more city blocks to go."

After studying the map for a few more moments the group of ten shinobi continued to race down a few more city blocks until they finally found the Academy. The group crossed the busy street and walked into the vast Academy grounds filled with numerous carefully placed bushes, trees, and boulders. As the shinobi walked on one of the paths that led to the Academy they noticed that a good portion of the grounds was covered by a body of water that sometimes went up against the walkways.

As the group walked further Konan noticed the Golden Gate Bridge that stood near the Academy Building, "What an impressive bridge." she said.

Kisame who walked next to Konan spoke up, "Pffft, the Great Naruto Bridge is _sooo_ much better."

"Wait Naruto? As in the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." questioned Sasori.

"Yeah somehow the demon brat got a bridge named after him. Something to do with Zabuza and Gato if I remember correctly. Have you been living under a rock or something?" replied Kisame.

"Yeah I have been living under a rock! It's called our underground hideout you idiot!" Sasori snapped back.

"Now now I think we should focus more on finding which room the Entrance Exam will be held." Konan said, "It did say room A112 on that device right?"

"Yeah." answered Tobi as he touched a few button icons on the padd's screen.

After another minute of searching on the electronic device, Tobi touched one last button icon and the screen lit up to show a detailed map of the Academy. The masked shinobi took a look at the map, memorized it easily and continued on walking down the path. The other followed right behind and soon the group reached the Academy building, which looked like it was mostly built from windows.

Upon entering the Academy, the Akatsuki were greeted with the sight of a vast sunlit entrance hall. Many people dressed in Academy uniforms intermingled everywhere. Some people held padds and were walking to class. While others looked rushed or some just look like to be hanging out. The entrance hall walls displayed a few huge portraits of planets and historical spacecraft every couple of feet or so. Small silver cylinder light fixtures (currently off) were also on the walls, most placed in-between each of the portraits.

Itachi was impressed by the sight but kept his face emotionless, "Looks way better than Konoha's Ninja Academy." he said.

"This place is huge! I wonder how big their graduating classes get!" exclaimed Konan as she took in the sight.

Konan's excited outburst traveled and caught the attention of a security guard stationed at a desk that matched the marble and limestone décor of the entrance hall. The guard abandoned the work he had displayed on his monitor and quickly walked over to the Akatsuki.

"Whoever you guys are your not allowed to be here unless you're a student, Facility Staff, or you have an appointment." informed the guard.

Pain moved to the front of the group and held up his own padd, "This here will tell you everything."

The guard grabbed the padd from the orange-haired man and read the letter that was lit up on the screen.

"Well sorry for the hold up then. Everything seems to be in order. Better hurry along now." said the guard as he handed the padd back to Pain.

Pain grabbed the padd back and followed behind the rest of his group. The guard shook his head a little, watched the group as they took a right and then walked back to his desk.

Most students gave curious looks or glances at the black and red cloaked people as they passed by. Rumors about the unknown group quickly begun to go around the Academy amongst the students and Professors. The most talked about and agreed upon rumor going around the Academy was that the unknown group were there to become new students. Though there were some people in the Academy that disagreed and chose not to listen to such silly rumors.

After shaking off many curious students and going down four hallways with the same marble-limestone décor as the entrance hall, the Akatsuki finally found room A112. The shinobi exited the light airy feel of the hallway and entered the artificially lit, dense feeling of classroom A112. As the shinobi walked pass rows of desks, a young woman sitting at a desk at the front of the classroom looked up from her padd and addressed the group.

"Take a seat and listen carefully. The Earth Starfleet Academy's Commandant and I have received a letter about what happened with you lot."

The young woman picked up a pile of papers from her desk and walked over to where the Akatsuki currently sat. She then handed a packet of papers to each of them.

"Now you are here to take the Entrance Exams. We normally do this part of the exam on the computers but since it's just ten people here, we'll do it on paper. Beside this part of the exam is not very long anyways." the young woman said as she now handed out writing utensils.

"So there's are more parts to this exam?" asked Tobi.

"Oh yes, the other Entrance Exam parts consist of a Critical Situation Response test***(1)** and a Other Culture and Species test." answered the young woman as she walked back and around the teacher's desk and sat down in her seat. "You guys have an hour and a half to complete this portion of the exams. You may now begin."

Tobi looked down at the packet of paper on the desk in front of him and read the first question to himself. _Name the test vessel in which Zefram Levar Cochrane used in the year 2063 to test his experimental Warp Drive?_

Tobi smirked and begun to fill out answers, his writing utensil sweeping back and forth as he did so. Thanks to his Sharingan and the hours spent in the library he was confident that he could pass this part of the exams.

In the desk next to Tobi sat Kakuzu. The profit obsessive shinobi had so far filled out seven questions and now found himself to be stuck on question eight. He tapped his writing utensil on his desk lightly as he tried to think of the answer. After a few moments he placed an answer down and continued on.

The rest of the Akatsuki sat in their own seats behind Tobi and Kakuzu. Each and everyone of them focused on their exams. The sounds of writing utensils on paper and papers being shifted were the only sounds that filled the room. The classroom stayed like that the whole time until a beeping noise filled the air. Upon hearing the noise, the shinobi looked up from their exams and watched as the young woman turn off the beeping alarm from her padd and stood up.

"The hour and a half time limit is up and I will now collect your exams." said the woman, as she walked over and collected the packets of paper from each of them.

When the young woman returned to her desk and placed the papers down, the classroom door opened and in stepped a young man dressed in a blue Earth Starfleet Academy uniform. He took a glance at the group of shinobi and then focused on the young woman standing at the front of the room.

"Professor, I'm here to escort the first person to take the next part of their Entrance Exams, if they are all done here of course."

"Yes, we're done here. You may start with the young lady here with the blue-violet hair."

The man nodded and motioned for Konan to follow him out. Konan stood up and followed the man. Some students gave more curious glances towards Konan, as she was escorted down the hall. Ignoring the students, the man and Konan arrived to a room at the end of the long hallway. The man pushed down on the silver doorknob and ushered Konan in.

When she stepped into the room she was told that she would be doing the Other Species and Cultures part of the exams. As soon as she sat down, the man had left the room. Confused, she waited for the man to come back or for something to happen.

The sound of silence held the classroom where the rest of the Akatsuki waited in its grasp. Some might have even swore that they could hear a pin drop on the floor, if one was ever dropped. Occasionally the young woman looked up from her padd to make sure that everyone was still there in their seats. She had saw that some of the people in the group were quietly busy with either building clay models to forming a small wooden figure and such, little things that seemed to be helping pass the time. She wondered where the they had kept such things on their person, but decided that their black and red cloaks must have pockets somewhere.

An half an hour later, the classroom's silence was broken by the return of Konan and the young man that had escorted her. The young woman and the Akatsuki looked up from what they were doing when they heard the door click open. Konan made her way back to back to her seat and sat down.

The man stayed in the doorway, his eyes swept from one Akatsuki face to another, "Who's next?" he asked.

"I'll go next." said Sasori lazily.

Classroom A112 was left in silence once again when the two men walked out and the door clicked closed. The same silence and waiting game went over and over again until every Akatsuki member had went through their Other Species and Cultures part of the exams.

Seeing that everyone was back in their seats, the young woman begun to explain the third and final part of the exams, "Part one and two of your Entrance Exams are now completed. However part three will be in three weeks. We give you ten individuals the three weeks to study for the next part of the exams."

"By the almighty lord of Jashin, may I ask what we will be studying for?" asked Hidan.

With one eyebrow currently raised the woman answered, "You'll be studying and learning how to use a Shuttlepod during the three weeks with one of the Professors. Now anymore questions?"

The shinobi stayed quite and the young woman took that as a no. She then informed the ten shinobi that their studying/learning lessons begun the next day. After that she shooed them out of the classroom and out into the hallway.

0/_\0 (=0_0=) ($_$)

3 weeks later

Location: Earth Starfleet Academy/188,997 miles from Earth

"Shuttlepod's NC-06 and NC-08 are in place and ready."

"Same with Shuttlepod's NC-12 and NC-20. Test Shuttlepod is in our sensors sights."

In one of the control rooms back on Earth and at the Earth Starfleet Academy, a middle-aged man heard the shuttlepod pilots reports. The man activated a switch on his control panel and sent back a sub-space message.

"Control here. Stay in your positions unless something goes wrong. The simulated exam will happen when Test Shuttlepod reaches 190,000 miles from Earth."

With his message done and sent, the middle-aged man deactivated the switch on his control panel and waited for an reply. Not long he heard four 'affirmatives' come through the speakers of a earpiece device that he wore.

Currently in the Co-pilots seat of the Test Shuttlepod, Itachi watched the digital readout of how many miles they were from Earth continue to rise at a fast pace. Next to him sat Tobi, who piloted the shuttlepod in one straight direction, just as the shinobi group were instructed to. The rest of the Akatsuki sat in silence, in their seats at the back of the shuttlepod.

Itachi was just about to look at the digital readout again when the shuttlepod suddenly jerked, causing the shinobi to grab onto something nearest to them.

"What the hell is happening?" yelled Hidan.

But before anyone could answer their fellow member, the shuttlepod jerked harder this time, causing sparks to fly from the shuttle's control panel. The sparks traveled from the control panel and into the steering instrument, which caused Tobi to let go of it. Then all of the sudden loud 'bangs' were heard as multiple explosions rocked the shuttlepod.

**To Be Continued...**

***(1) – The Critical Situation Response Test is a test that I made up that is going to be **_**somewhat **_**based on what happened on NASA's Apollo 13 mission. There is no academy test like this in the actual series of Enterprise or any other Star Trek series. Actually the main storyline of Enterprise does not even go into much detail about the academy side of Starfleet. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Casting Off

A slight haze of burnt electronic smelling smoke hung in the air inside of the Test Shuttlepod. After the loud explosions that rocked the shuttlepod, the only sounds that could be heard were the arcing of the sparks on the shuttle's control panel and the Akatsuki's heavy breathing. Tension inside the shuttlepod grew as computer screens and lights flickered off and then back on again.

Itachi turned to his right and proceeded to study a computer screen that hung on the shuttle's wall next to his seat. Out of nowhere sparks arced across the computer screen and its buttons, which caused Itachi to move his hand away from the buttons. With eyes closed, he shook his head and his arm dropped back to his side.

"So what happened?" he heard Kakuzu ask.

Itachi opened his eyes and turned his seat so that he was facing everyone, "If I read that computer screen right, it seems that both oxygen tanks have been breached and heavily damaged."

As soon as Itachi finished informing his fellow members, another explosion rocked the shuttle and the control panel went up in flames. Kisame quickly rose to his feet and made his way to the front of the shuttle. With handseals formed, Kisame thrust his hand towards the flaming control panel and sent out a modified smaller version of his Water Shark Bullet Technique. With the fire extinguished, the control panel gave out a few feeble sparks and then completely stopped working. As soon as the shuttle's control panel went dead the light's flickered again before totally shutting down.

"Great, now that's just great! Not only do we not have oxygen tanks, we now don't have lights! What's going to happen next? Are we going to lose the windows and be sucked into space, un?" said Deidara.

"Are you tempting the great Lord Jashin Deidara-chan?" asked Hidan with sarcasm in his voice.

"No! I don't follow your Jashinism religion and stop using that 'chan' honorific, un!" Deidara snapped back at Hidan.

Tobi heard the escalating conversation between the two members and spoke up, "Stop it both of you! Fighting amongst each other is not going to get us anywhere at this moment. Now let's think of a way to get out of this situation."

Upon hearing their group leader's demand, Hidan and Deidara stopped their conversation and instead focused on helping their fellow members on trying to figure a way out of their current situation. Kisame moved back into his seat next to Sasori. The Akatsuki then huddled together and got to the task of figuring out what they needed to do.

Live video feed footage of what was happening inside the Test Shuttlepod flickered on a monitor screen that was being carefully watched by the middle-aged man and a Examiner. The footage of the shuttle shook and then plunged into darkness. A red light then flashed on the control panel in the room, alerting the middle-aged man of an incoming sub-space message.

"Shuttlepod NC-12 here reporting that all remote explosions on the Test Shuttlepod have been set off successfully."

The dark haired middle-aged man flipped a switch and sent a message back, " Control here. Your message has been received. Stay put and keep your sensors locked onto the Test Shuttlepod."

He flipped the switch off and went to back to watching his monitor screen. The screen no longer displayed a scene plunged in darkness. Instead it currently showed the group busy in each of their tasks trying to get their Shuttlepod in a operational condition.

"Well it seems they got the lights back on. What do you think of them?" he asked the Examiner with slight amusement in his voice.

"It's too early for me to say, really," she answered as she kept her eyes glued to the monitor screen. "But if you want my opinion right now, I say they have potential to be exceptional Starfleet Officers in the future."

After he was done getting the Test shuttlepod's completely dripping wet control panel dry, Tobi tossed his now wet Akatsuki cloak onto his seat and then turned to look at Kakuzu, "Now that the panel is dry, try to send some of your lighting element chakra through. Should give us enough power to get the engines back on and help us in making a large change in velocity so we can turn this machine around."

Kakuzu made his way towards the front of the shuttlepod and Tobi moved so that he was not in the way. With five hearts in him that gave him the ability to control each one of the five elemental chakra natures, this was a easy task for Kakuzu to do. He moved under the control panel and grabbed hold of two wires that the group had exposed earlier. Once he had gathered and molded his lighting chakra, he sent it through into the wires which then went into the control panel.

Kakuzu pushed himself out from underneath the control panel and got back up onto his feet. The lights and screens on the control panel flickered for a moment before half of the panel gave out again. While half of the control panel lit back up the group of shinobi heard the hum of the engines which indicated that they were back on and running. Allowing Itachi and Tobi to get back to their seats, Kakuzu moved to the back half of the shuttlepod and sat down in his seat.

Itachi was the first one to get back to his seat. Once seated he quickly started setting up any working navigational systems that he could find. He quickly glanced over next to him and saw Tobi in his seat, hands on the barely working steering instrument. He then turned his attention back to the tasks that he had to do.

Twenty minutes later the Akatsuki had successfully turned the shuttlepod around and kept its power and engines running for a bit before they gave out once again. However with the momentum that the shuttlepod did gain, it was enough to get the shuttlepod going in the direction that the Akatsuki wanted.

A red light flashed upon the Test shuttlepod's control panel. Noticing the flashing light, Itachi flipped a switch that was near it.

"Great job everyone in completing the third part of the exams. We have two shuttlepods that will be towing you back. See you back on Earth." informed the female voice of the Examiner.

Shuttlepods NC-06 and NC-08 moved into position after receiving orders from Control. Shuttlepod NC-06 moved to the left side of the Test shuttlepod and Shuttlepod NC-08 moved to the right side. The two shuttlepods then released their magnetic grapplers. The grapplers made contact with the Test shuttlepod and then locked into place. All ready to go the shuttlepods proceeded to tow the Test shuttlepod back to Earth.

Earth – Mill Valley

November 18, 2158

8:00 pm

Rain fell heavily as two gray cloaked people briskly walked down a street. They had just graduated from Earth Starfleet Academy earlier that day and were now going to meet up with some fellow graduated classmates. They soon reached the corner of the street and came to a door belonging to a reddish-brown brick building with windows in the front. Above the door hung a sign that read 'The 602 Club' in blue neon lights. A little bell chimed as the taller cloaked person opened the door and allowed the other cloaked person to step into the building first.

When they were finally in the building they both reached up and pulled their hoods down, revealing a purple-violet haired female and a orange spiky haired male. Both shrugged off their sopping wet gray cloaks, fully revealing new blue Starfleet uniform jumpsuits they wore underneath. Noticing their fellow classmates waving them over, the male and female hung their cloaks up on a rack that was on the wall next to the door and made their way over.

"So how does it feel, un?" asked a blond ponytail haired male in a blue Starfleet uniform jumpsuit.

"What are you going on about Deidara?" asked the orange haired male as he sat down at the table.

"Pain, I think he means how does it feel to finally be graduated and going on to our assignments." said Konan as she too sat down at the table.

"Exactly, un!" exclaimed Deidara with a smack of his lips as he finished the drink currently held in his right hand.

"Well I'm excited!" Konan said.

"I guess me as well." said Pain as he waved over a waitress.

A waitress by the name of Ruby noticed and made her way pass crowded tables. Finally arriving at the Akatsuki's table, "How may I be of service?" she asked, hand held above a small pad of paper ready to take orders.

"I'll have some green tea." said Konan.

"And I'll have some wine." said Pain.

Ruby nodded and wrote the two orders onto her pad of paper. The rest of the members of Akatsuki agreed to order wine as well. Once the ordering was done, Ruby told the group that their drinks would be coming and then walked off towards the direction of the bar counter area.

As they waited for their drinks, Tobi started a group discussion about the war that was currently happening. By the time the drinks finally arrived the group of shinobi had just finished talking about the Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites withdrawing from the war efforts.

"What are your assigned starships?" Tobi casually asked the other shinobi.

"I've been assigned to the Starship Endeavour." Konan answered.

"Starship Endeavour as well." added both Itachi and Pain at the same time.

"I was assigned to Enterprise." said Tobi, "How about the rest of you?" he asked the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Sasori opened his mouth to answer next but was cut off by the loud sounds of crashing and flesh hitting flesh.

Wanting to avoid any unnecessary trouble, Tobi stood up and started to pull on his own hooded cloak, "Well its been a wonderful night. Time to go guys." he said.

Everyone except Hidan and Sasori listened. While the others left the table and headed for their cloaks that were hanging on the wall next to the club's entrance, Tobi went after Hidan and Sasori.

"We don't need another court trial. Let's go! Leave them to their bar fight." ordered Tobi.

Hidan and Sasori turned away, grabbed their cloaks and then followed Tobi and the other members out the doors and into the dark rainy streets of Mill Valley.

Orbital Drydock Facility 314, Station 15 B

Starship Enterprise NX-01

November 20, 2158

Captain Jonathan Archer sat in his ready room reading a newly updated crew roster when he was interrupted by the ships comm system.

"Captain, the new Chief Engineer has just beamed up and arrived on-board." informed a female voice.

Archer activated a switch and replied back to his Vulcan Science Officer, "I'm on my way."

He then deactivated the switch, turned off his computer monitor and rose to his feet. Quickly he exited his ready room and stepped onto the main bridge of the starship. Archer gave a small nod to his fellow crew members and friends as he walked across the bridge and then walked onto the turbolift that connected the main bridge to the rest of the ship's decks.

The Enterprise had stopped at the Orbital Drydock for repairs and to pick up the new crew member. Archer had taken this down time to read up on all the info that Starfleet sent him regarding their new Chief Engineer. Now he was heading down to where the transporter was to meet and welcome the new crew member.

Once the turbolift had stopped Archer stepped off and made his way down the corridor that was to his left. He kept walking down the corridor until he reached the area of the ship that held the transporter. As he entered the area he glanced and nodded at his Science Officer T'Pol, who stood in front of the transporter controls that was located in front of the large transporter.

Archer focused on their new Chief Engineer next. What caught his attention the most was the mask. He found it rather odd for the young man to be wearing an orange mask that cover the whole face and had only one eye hole.

He walked up to the new crew member and held out a hand, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise! I'm Captain Jonathan Archer and over there by the controls is T'Pol my Science Officer."

The young man with the mask gave a small nod to T'Pol and then took the Captain's offered hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tobi."

"Well Tobi how about having T'Pol here show you a little bit around the ship and to your quarters before you start your shift?" suggested Archer.

"That would be nice." Tobi answered as he stepped off the transporter pad and followed T'Pol down the corridor.

After taking the turbolift back up to the bridge. Archer walked into the middle of the bridge and stood in front of the Captain's chair.

"Time to cast off. Ensign Sato contact the Orbital Drydock and tell them to release the docking clamps." he ordered an dark-haired Asian women named Hoshi Sato.

The young Communications Officer did as she was told and pressed a few buttons and switches on the panel in front of her to open up a comm link with the Orbital Drydock. A minute later the Enterprise swayed a bit as the docking clamps released their hold on the Starship.

"The Orbital Drydock relays that it's now safe to proceed and they also wish the Enterprise good luck." Ensign Sato informed Captain Archer.

Archer sat down in his Captain's chair, "Ensign Leydon, set course for our mission." he ordered the young female Helmsman that sat at a console a few feet in front of him. He then opened a comm link to the engine room, "Take us out of here at full impulse power."

Ensign Leydon imputed the coordinates and the Enterprise sped off towards its destination.

Orbital Drydock Facility 318, Station 12 A

Starship Endeavour NX-06

After going over a long extensive meeting and tour focusing on the ship and its operations with the ships new crew members, the Endeavour was ready to head off to her next mission. After contacting the Orbital Drydock, the docking clamps were removed and Captain Stephen Reynard exited his ready-room and stepped onto the bridge.

"Ensign Sasori, set the coordinates for our destination." ordered Captain Reynard as he sat down in the Captain's chair.

Sasori entered the coordinates into the console that was in front of him and then turned around in his seat to face the Captain, "Coordinates are set." he said.

"Good." answered Captain Reynard, "Let's go."

Orbital Drydock Facility 318, Station 14 A

Starship Intrepid NX-07

The Intrepid shook a bit as the docking clamps released.

"The Orbital Drydock informs us that it's now safe proceed." Hidan informed Captain Jason Lambert.

"All right, set the coordinates Ensign Kakuzu." ordered Captain Jason. He then opened a comm link to the engine room, "Chief Engineer Kisame take the ship to full impulse power."

"The Engines are at full impulse power now." Kisame's voice replied back through the comm link.

Captain Jason closed the comm link and leaned back in his chair, "Let's get going." he said.

Kakuzu entered the coordinates and the Intrepid made its way away from the Orbital Drydock and sped off towards the destination that was entered into the navigational system.

**To Be Continued...**

_Crew Listings and Different Ranks_

_Ranks:_

_Ensign – A commissioned rank typically granted to new graduates of Starfleet Academy._

_Lieutenant – A commissioned rank typically granted to those who have an intermediate level of experience._

_Commander – A commissioned rank typically granted to qualified officers of sufficient seniority._

_Captain – A commissioned rank/title held by the commanding officer of a Starship or Starbase._

_Crew Listings:_

_Enterprise NX-01_

_Jonathan Archer – Captain_

_T'Pol – Executive/Science Officer_

_Hoshi Sato – Communications Officer_

_Malcolm Reed – Second Officer_

_Elrene Leydon – Helmsman_

_Doctor Phlox – Chief Medical Officer_

_Major Takashi Kimura – MACO Commanding Officer_

_Tobi – Chief Engineer_

_Endeavour NX-06_

_Stephen Reynard – Captain_

_Major Tim Collins – MACO Commanding Officer_

_Itachi Uchiha – Executive Officer_

_Pain – Chief Engineer_

_Konan – Communications Officer_

_Deidara – Science Officer_

_Sasori – Helmsman_

_Intrepid NX-07_

_Jason Lambert – Captain_

_Major Helen Baker – MACO Commanding Officer_

_Hidan – Communications Officer_

_Kisame – Chief Engineer_

_Kakuzu – Helmsman_

_Zetsu – Executive/Science Officer_


End file.
